Ask The Big Hero 6
by daniel.vasquez.9461799
Summary: This Is Where You Could Ask The Big Hero 6 Everything. Movies, Tv Shows, Music, Books, and Other Stuff Could Use
1. Chapter 1

yhrg


	2. Chapter 2

table id="gui_table1i" class="table table-striped " style="max-width: 100%; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" width="100%" cellpadding="4"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd; background-color: #f9f9f9;"a style="color: #0f37a0; outline: -webkit-focus-ring-color auto 5px; outline-offset: -2px;" href=" u/4804169/sweetasiana"sweetasiana/a small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417645705"Dec 3/span/small  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Dear Baymax,/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Can I have a hug? My sisters dying ;-;/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Baymax: Sure. But I don't know where you live/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Dear Everyone,/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /What's your favorite gem?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: Action, and Animation/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Aunt Class: Romance, Comedy, and Animation/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Honey Lemon: Drama, Romance, and Science Fiction/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Gogo: Action, Animation, and Romance/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Wasabi: Action, Comedy, Animation, and Science Fiction/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Action, Science Fiction, and Comedy/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd; border-bottom-left-radius: 4px; border-bottom-right-radius: 4px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; float: right;" /spana style="color: #0f37a0;" href=" u/4801468/OfficialMariaK"OfficialMariaK/a small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417644558"Dec 3/span/small  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: What do you think of Hirogo and HiroHoney ships?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: I think Hirogo is pretty cool but not hirohoney/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Gogo: Favorite bubblegum flavor?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Gogo: Pink/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Honey Lemon: How many selfies do you take in a day?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Honey Lemon: 3-5 Times a day sweetie/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Wasabi: Are you always clean and neat?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Wasabi: Yes/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Fred: Do you like the Avengers? /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Hell yeah I do, and I can't wait for Avengers Age of Ultron/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Baymax: Can I hug you?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Baymax: Sure, but I don't know where you live/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"  
table id="gui_table1i" class="table table-striped " style="max-width: 100%; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" width="100%" cellpadding="4"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd; background-color: #f9f9f9;"Guest small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417822502"Dec 5/span/small  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: your really cute! Can I kiss your cheek?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: If you a girl, sure, but if you a boy, no/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /GoGo: I love your hair! Favorite gum?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Gogo: Thanks sweetie, no one haven't say that to my hair before, oh and my favorite bubble gum is Pink./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Honey lemon: you and me are both bubbly and happy. What is your favorite chemical?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Honey Lemon: Wow, thanks babe. But it hard to choose my favorite chemical because I love it all. /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Wasabi: do you even like wasabi?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Wasabi: I Love Wasabi, but the reason why my name is Wasabi because I Spilled it on my pants one time, then Fred told everyone that my name is wasabi/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Fred: superman or batman?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Superman/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Tadashi: what was the fire like?/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: Tadashi is dead and can't see your questions/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Aunt Cass: it must he hard raising a trouble maker like Hiro, and a young adult./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Aunt Class: Hiro is not a trouble maker, he just tried to go bot fighting because of the money, and Tadashi too/div  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd;"AlexWade2060 small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417752835"Dec 4/span/small  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Awomazingtasticlycool! br /br /Gogo: would u rather drive at under 100mph for a MONTH or let Honey give u a full-on MAKEOVER}/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Gogo: Makeover because honey lemon is cool putting my make up on/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Wasabi: would u rather not clean anything for an entire day or let Fred into your room ALONE for 1 hour.../div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Wasabi: Let Fred in my room because it way faster/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Hiro: would u rather date HONEY or GOGO!/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: Gogo, because Honey is dating Wasabi/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Fred: would u rather burn your whole collection of comic books, or get an ACTUAL JOB (that doesn't include dressing up n an awsome fire-breathing dragon costume. /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Getting an actual job. Because comicmis my life/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Honey: Would u rather not talk for a whole day or wear black for the same amount of time. /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Honey Lemon: Wear black/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br /Baymax: what are the components of your outer covering/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: Baymax is charging right now so ask him another time/div  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd; background-color: #f9f9f9;"Evangelion Hill small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417654770"Dec 3/span/small  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred,havebr /you metbr /Wolverine?br /If so,br /how was that?br /I personally know br /Logan./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Not yet, but I want to./div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" /div  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/div  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


End file.
